List of Furni
This is the complete list of furniture. The list may not be 100% accurate. However, rares (Not including Habbo Club rares, those will be listed), furni from competitions, Grunge furni, and unreleased furni will not be listed. It will be regular furni, Habbo Club rares (including Club Shop furni), and seasonals. This list is from the Habbo US catalogue. Complete List of Furni Club Shop *Black Silo Dining Chair - 1 coins *Black Safe Minibar - 0 coins *Black Bar Stool - 0 coins *Black Area Sofa - 0 coins *Black Area Table - 0 coin *Black Area Gate - 0 coins *Black Area Corner Shelf - 3 coins *Black Area Coffee Table - 3 coins *Black Area Arm Chair - 3 coins *Turquoise Traxmachine - 10 coins *Blue Solarium - 10 coins Mode *Single Bed - 4 coins *Double Bed - 5 coins *Sofa - 5 coins *Armchair - 3 coins *Hatch - 7 coins *Bardesk - 4 coins *Bardesk Corner - 4 coins *Mini-bar - 5 coins *Fireplace - 5 coins *Small Coffee Table - 1 coin *Large Coffee Table - 3 coins *Bookcase - 4 coins *Shelf/Z-Shelf - 1 coin *Large Dining Table - 3 coins *Dining Chair - 3 coins Lodge *Single Bed - 3 coins *Double Bed - 3 coins *Dining Table - 3 coins *Occasional Table - 3 coins *Gold Occasional Table - 10 HCs *Bench - 3 coins *Stool - 1 coin *Barrel Stool - 1 coin *Bookcase - 3 coins *Table Lamp - 3 coins *Barrel Minibar - 4 coins *Room Divider - 3 coins *Gate - 6 coins *Corner Plinth - 3 coins *Bardesk - 5 coins Trax *Sound Machine Purple - 10 coins *Sound Machine Grey - 10 coins *Trax Starter Pack - 6 coins *Jukebox - 5 coins Note: All of the Trax are 5 coins each, so the prices won't be shown. *Rnb G]Rnb Grooves 3 *Rnb Grooves 4 *Rnb Grooves 5 *Ambiences *Bhangra Mangra *Dark Skies *Electronica *Jive Sideburns *Little Tanga Beach *Mysto Magica *Rasta Claus's Pack *Snow Storm Theme *Sunset Adventure *Cafe Muzzakh *Party Pack *Spicey Donna *Boy Band Sensation *Cameron's Ex *El Generico *Ferry Nultado *MnM *Moshy Metal *Snotty Day *A Day in the Park *Abe Normal *Compu FX *DJ Fuse's Duck Funk *Furni Sounds 1 *DJ Fuse's Habbo Theme *Nature Nightlife *Latin 1 *Latin 2 *Monkey Paradise Bathroom Blue *Tile Floor *Toilet Yellow *Tile Floor *Toilet Pink *Tile Floor *Toilet Other *Bathtub (water) *Sink (water) Holloween *Bathtub (Blood) *Bathtub (Slime) *Sink (Blood/Tomato Juice) *Sink (Slime) New Bling *See 'Bling' Section Accessories *The Wheel of Fortune - 8 coins *Holodice - 6 coins *Pad of Stickies - 3 coins *Empty Pizza box - 3 coins *Large TV - 4 coins *Portable TV - 3 coins *Rubber Duck - 1 coin *Digital TV - 6 coins *Empty Cans - 3 coins Gallery *Scamme`d - 5 coins *Smiling Headbangers - 5 coins *System of a Ban - 5 coins *DJ Throne - 5 coins *The Screaming Furnies - 5 coins *Shiva Poster - 3 coins *Save the Panda - 3 coins *Carrot Plaque - 3 coins *Fish Plaque - 3 coins *Bear Plaque - 3 coins *Duck Poster - 3 coins *Ancestress - 3 coins *Abstract Poster - 3 coins *Hammer Cabinet - 3 coins *Habbo Colours Poster *Rainforest Poster - 3 coins *Lapland Poster - 3 coins *Certificate - 3 coins *Skyline Poster - 3 coins *BW Skyline Poster - 3 coins *Fox Poster - 3 coins *Himalaya Poster - 3 coins *Bars - 3 coins *Butterfly Cabinet (blue) - 3 coins *Butterfly Cabinet (green) - 3 coins *Hole in the Wall - 3 coins Walls and Floors The price depends of the combination of wall and floor. There are 2 combos: *5 coin wall (the complex designs) + 2 coin floor = 7 coins or *3 coin wall (basic wall) + 2 coin floor = 5 coins Plants *Yucca Plant - 3 coins *Mature Plant - 2 coins *Pineapple Plant - 3 coins Camera *Camera with 2 free photos included - 10 coins *Film (5 photos) - 6 coins The Camera has been removed from habbo. Rollers *Roller (all colours, black, red, purple, green, blue) - 7 coins *Pack of 3 Rollers (all colours) - 15 coins *Pack of 5 Rollers (all colours) - 25 coins Rugs *Faux-Fur Bear Rug - 4 coins *Pink Faux-Fur Bear Rug - 4 coins *Soft Wool Rug (all colours, grey, red, blue, brown, pink, yellow, green) - 3 coins *Doormat (all colours, red & white, black, red, blue, purple, green, yellow, white) - 1 coin *Floor Rug (all colours, grey, red, blue, brown, yellow, teal, white, green, dark green, purple) - 3 coins *Hand-Woven Rug - 3 coins Teleporters *Telephone Box - 5 coins *Doors - 5 coins *Portaloo - 4 coins *Wardrobe - 3 coins Flags Flags are 3 coins each, so no price is shown *The Stars and Stripes *The Swedish Flag *The Australian Flag *The EU Flag *The Irish Flag *The Dutch Flag *The Italian Flag *The Jamaican Flag *The Spanish Flag *The Bundesflagge *The Flag of Finland *The French Tricolore *The Maple Leaf (1 Coin on Habbo Canada) *The English Flag *The Rainbow Flag *The Scottish Flag *The Welsh Flag *The Swiss Flag *Union Jack *Flag of Brazil *Jolly Roger Trophies *Gold Trophy - 12 coins *Silver Trophy - 10 coins *Bronze Trophy - 8 coins Pets *Crocodiles-20 coins *Dogs-20 Coins *Boars-20 Coins *Cats-20 Coins *Terriers-20 Coins *Bears-20 Coins *( Sunshine Bear, Polar Bear, Black Bear, Brown Bear) Pet Accessories *T-Bones - 1 coin *Pack of 6 T-Bones - 2 coins *Pack of 6 Bones - 2 coins *Pack of 6 Sardines - 2 coins *Pack of 6 Cabbages - 2 coins *Doggie Bones - 1 coin *Sardines - 1 coin *Cabbage - 1 coin *Water Bowl (all colours, blue, red, yellow, green, brown) - 2 coins *Chocolate Mouse - 1 coin *Marzipian Man - 1 coin *Rubber Ball - 2 coins Iced *Iced Armchair - 3 coins *Iced Bar-desk - 3 coins *Iced Bench - 3 coins *Iced Bookcase - 3 coins *Iced Corner - 3 coins *Iced Door - 6 coins *Iced Sofa - 4 coins *Coffee Table - 3 coins *Chair - 3 coins Plastic/Plasto *Chair - 3 coins *Pod Chair - 5 coins *Occasional Table - 3 coins *Square Dining Table - 3 coins *Round Dining Table - 3 coins *Occasional Table (small) - 3 coins Habbo Exchange *Bronze Coin worth 1 coin - 2 coins *Silver Coin worth 5 coins - 6 coins *Gold coin worth 10 coins - 11 coins *Sack of Coins worth 20 coins - 21 coins *Gold Bar worth 50 coins - 51 coins *Pack of Bronze coins worth 5 coins - 6 coins *Pack of Bronze coins worth 10 coins - 11 coins Habbo Club Rares *Month 1 - Club Sofa *Month 2 - Mega TV Set *Month 3 - Tubmaster *Month 4 - Antique Drapery *Month 5 - Mochamaster *Month 6 - Persian Rug *Month 7 - Dicemaster *Month 8 - Retro Wall Lamp *Month 9 - Imperial Teleport *Month 10 - HC Rollers Set *Month 11 - Throne Sofa *Month 12 - Medival Bookcase *Month 13 - Oil Lamp *Month 14 - Drinks Trolley *Month 15 - Nordic Table *Month 16 - Weird Science Machine *Month 17 - Majestic Chair *Month 18 - X-Ray Divider *Month 19 - Study Desk *Month 20 - The Grammophon *Month 21 - Victorian Street Lamp *Month 22 - Heavy Duty Fireplace *Month 23 - Electric Butler After 23, it repeats. Ecotron *Polar Sofa (Must be bought from a player) *Palm Chair (Must be bought from a player) *Water Garden (Must be bought from a player) *Orange Tree *Pear Tree *Fairy Mushroom *eco_mush_2 = 100 coins *Eco Stool (1,2,3) *Eco Plant (1,2,3) *Eco Curtains (1,2,3) Seasonals Valentines *Valentines Duck *Cupid Statue *Giant Heart *Love Sofa *Heart Stickies Halloween Dead Duck 1 Dead Duck 2 Dead Duck 3 Pumpkin Lantern Grave Crypt Easter *Spring Duck *Basket of Eggs *Spring Egg *Bunny Christmas *Poinsetta *Rastaman Poster *Eid Mabarak Poster *Winter Wonderland *Angel Poster *Reindeer Poster *X-mas Rubber Duck *Christmas Pudding *Old Christmas Tree *X-mas Tree 1 *X-mas Tree 2 *X-mas Tree 3 *Flashy Christmas Tree *Eaten Ginger House *Ginger House *Holly Garland *Mistle toe *Roast Turkey *Santa Poster *Stocking *Three Wisemen *Snowman Poster *Tinsel (Silver) *Tinsel (Gold) *Joint of Ham *Eaten Ham *Large Gold Star *Large Silver Star *Small Gold Star *Small Silver star *Red Candles *White Candles *Menorah *Electric Candle Starter furni Starter furni are furni given to new players when they start playing. Starter furni are free of charge, and are untradeable. *Canvas table (Light blue, dark blue, pink, orange, green) *Canvas stool (Light blue, dark blue, pink, orange, green) *Lucky Bamboo starter plant